Wedding Day
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: After the events of Flower Trail, the wedding day looms. Will everything turn out ok for our favourite couple? Part two of three. Companion pices to Flower Trail. Please read and review!


By popular demand i give you the companion pice to 'Flower Trail'. (If you have't read it yet please do, this fict will make more sence then.) I'm going to make this into a three part one shot. Firt theres 'Flower Trail' , then there's the wedding, and the final part will be a honemoon. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed 'Flower Trail' and inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shuichi sat up in bed staring at the ring on his finger. He gently tilted the ring this way and that. Admiring how it glinted from every angle. The ring was small and delicate, it looked like a woman's ring, but it suited Shuichi's slender hand and fitted him as if made for him. He couldn't stop smiling, his face now ached so much he was sure it would split in two but he really didn't care. He'd even awoken without the alarm clock today and that was a first. He was glad he didn't have to listen to its annoying beeping.

It was still quite early so Shuichi didn't have to go to work just yet. An arm snaked around his waist, gently pulling him closer to the other body in the bed. Soon the others head rested on Shuichi's stomach, blond hair tickling him. Shuichi smiled at his sleepy lover, Eiri was no morning person.

Shuichi suddenly felt warm lips kissing around his belly button, slowly and gently and Shuichi suppressed a giggle, it really tickled. To distract him Shuichi ran a hand through the golden locks. The kisses slowly made their way up, over his belly, which fluttered lightly at the tickley touches. To his chest, to his neck, to his chin, cheeks, nose, forehead. Shuichi was sure by now that Eiri was avoiding his lips on purpose, and it was slowly driving him insane.

Shuichi sighed in pleasure as Eiri kissed and nibbled each ear.

Eiri moved a little then so their forehead were touching and their eyes met. Shuichi was smiling and Eiri was grinning wickedly.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," Shuichi smiled back. His pink hair now tousled more than before.

Then Eiri finally moved closer, claiming Shuichi's lips. They both fell back, so Shuichi was lying down, and Eiri lay on top of him. Shuichi moaned and Eiri took his chance to let his tounge enter Shuichi's warm mouth, causing the pink haired boy to wriggle in pleasure and make the most delicious sounds. Eiri kissed him deeply and passionately. Nibbling on his bottom lip before pushing his tongue gently into Shuichi's mouth again. Shuichi kissed just as feverishly, enjoying the sensation of Eiri's tongue against his own.

When they finally broke apart both were breathless and both their lips were slightly swollen and red. Evidence of a very passionate kiss.

"Call in sick," Eiri pleaded as he returned to kissing Shuichi's neck and face. As tempting as it was Shuichi had to wriggle away. He held Eiri at arms length and smiled apologetically.

"I really have to go today, we're nearly finished with the album i promise!" Eiri glared at the boy trying to look angry. (Even though Shuichi is in his twenties by now i just can't call him 'man' he's too damn cute, same goes for Suguru.)

"I'll try to come home early," Shuichi offered as a compromise, letting go of his lover. Eiri sighed and turned his back to Shuichi pulling the covers over him.

"Later than," he muttered sleepily. Shuichi smiled, he always found it cute when Eiri pouted. Eiri would never admit to doing such a thing, which was way he always turned his back to Shuichi so he couldn't see his face. But Shuichi knew and id made him love the blond even more.

Shuichi leaned over and kissed the pouting blond.

"I'll be back as soon as i can, love you."

"Love you too, Shu-chan.," Eiri whispered as Shuichi got up to get washed and dressed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shuichi dashed out to his pink car and jumped in, he was already late, and he'd woken up early too, damn Eiri for being so distracting.

The drive to work wasn't a long one, the traffic was quite good thankfully, it would have been quicker if he'd walked. But being a world famous pop star, walking to work wasn't a good idea.

He parked his car and dashed into the huge building. He jumped into the elevator and pumped the buttons furiously, praying for the lift to hurry up.

When he got to Bad Luck's recording room Suguru and Hiro were already there. Suguru was predictably, having one of his panic attacks, shouting about them not going to be able to finish the CD on time, his usual stuff. It was only around the time they were close to finishing Suguru got like this. Suguru tended to get very weird when they were nearing the end of recording a CD. He was currently red in the face and hyperventilating, breathing into a paper bag Hiro had just given him.

"So are we ready to wrap this up!" Shuichi called cheerfully, sure they could finish today. But neither of his band mates answered, Suguru had calmed down by now and both he and Hiro were staring at Shuichi's hand, or to be more precise. The ring.

Shuichi blushed furiously and held his hand up, for them to see the ring better.

"Eiri purposed to me last nigh."

"I told you he'd do it!" Hiro shouted before enveloping his friend in the biggest hug. He ruffled the pink hair and let the boy go.

"Congratulations!" Suguru smiled, Shuichi smiled back and suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"IM GETTING MARRIED TO EIR! IMGETTINGMARRIEDTOEIRI!"

He screamed as he bounced around the room, hugging Suguru then Hiro before jumping around again. Suguru and Hiro watch this in amusement, happy for their friend.

"So when the big day?" Suguru asked once Shuichi had calmed down a little.

Shuichi stop bouncing so suddenly he appeared to float in mid air for a second.

"I don't know," he said seriously looking confused.

Hiro and Suguru sweatdropped.

"Shu, you are the worst." Hiro ruffled the pink hair again.

"It'll be soon though," Shuichi said determinedly.

"So who's gonna wear the dress?" Suguru joked.

Shuichi seemed to think about it for a second.

"You know what, i think i'd look good in a white wedding kimono." Shuichi sounded so serious Suguru and Hiro both fell over.

"Ar...are you serious?"

Shuichi nodded, then tears started to come to his eyes.

"Don't you think i'd look good in a wedding kimono Hiro?"

"Oh no, i didn't mean it like that, if you want to wear is sure, why not, you'd look great."

Shuicih beamed.

"Ok, let get on with recording this CD shall we?" Suguru said, ever the voice of reason.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The preparations were in motion, after much puppy eye from Shuichi, and glaring from Eiri they'd set a date. White Day. It was one hell of a cliché, but not as bad as valentines day, Eiri point blank refused to be married on Valentine's day, saying if he dared do anything so cliché he'd call off the engagement altogether. Even though Shuichi knew Eiri would do no such thing, the threat was sufficient enough to change Shuichi's mind, so Shuichi said, as Eiri's gift to him on white day they were going to get married. And Eiri just couldn't say no to the puppy eyes on full blast, who could.

((Suguru walk's in) In Japan there are two separate holidays linked with Valentine's day. Theirs Valentine's Day and White Day. Valentine's Day takes place on February the 14 and the 'woman' , in the case of this relationship that would be Shuichi, gives two type of chocolates to the men in her life. Giri choco (obligatory chocolate) are given to her male friend. co-workers etc. Honmei choco is given to the man she is serious about or her lover, husband etc. On White Day, March the 14th men give gifts of sweets or chocolate, packed in white boxes. To the one's who gave them chocolate. End of explanation. AN: HEY GET OUTTA MY FICT YOU LIL HIJACKER! IM THE ONLY ONE WITH CONTROL OVER THE KEYBOARD OF POOOOOOWER! (Suguru walks away))

By now Shuichi had given up on the idea of a traditional white wedding kimono, worn by women, and opted for a suit. But while Eiri would be wearing a black suit, Shuichi was going to wear white. He was, after all, the 'bride'. Since same-sex marriages weren't allowed yet (err, are they or aren't they in Japan? Im not sure. Anyone know?) the ceremony was going to be held in the garden of Tohma Seguchi. Tohma had only been too happy to let them use the house and garden. Considering the house was the size of a palace and the garden was big enough to get lost in, it was perfect, with plenty of room for the family and friends of Shuichi and Eiri.

Eiri was not happy, only the puppy eyes of Shuichi stopped him from relocating the ceremony, and the fact that finding and renting another appropriate spot would be hell.

So first of all, they needed to sort out the decorations. So here they were, crowded into Eiri's living room, Shuichi, Eiri, Suguru, Hiro, Tohma, Tatsuha, Mika, Maiko, Ryuichi, Noriko and her daughter, were there to 'help' the happy couple plan the decorations. Mika and Maiko had become good friend since the first moment they'd met, about a year and a half after Shuichi met Eiri for the first time.

Maiko still looked rather pale and over worked, but she was smiling so brilliantly it was hard to see, she was so happy for her brother she couldn't stop hugging him any time he got too close. They were currently talking about flowers. Hiro was teasing Suguru, saying the green haired boy would make a perfect bridesmaid, Suguru just sat there in a stony silence, glaring. Tohma and Tatsuha were arguing about something or other.

Ryuichi and Noriko were sitting quietly at the farthest end of the table they all sat around. Noriko's daughter sat quietly by her mothers side, trying to behave herself, but anyone could tell the young girl was getting bored. Ryuichi was trying to keep her occupied and it worked to some extent. But the eleven year old was slowly getting bored of Ryuichi's play which involved Kuma-chan and the grocery store. Saki was currently glaring out the window at random clouds.

Eiri was glaring at everyone, just waiting for the moment he could kick everyone out. Shuichi was running around, joining in random conversations and getting hugged by his sister when he got too close. The basic arrangement's had already been made. They had decided to have a mixed ceremony with traditions from Japanese and Western wedding. For example, Shuichi wanted 'bridesmaids', someone to give him away and he demanded Eiri get a best man.

"Um...everybody...hey...shut up!" But Maiko's voice didn't quite reach over the din and no one heard her. Seeing that he friend was in trouble Mika stood and punched the table in front of her, causing a loud thump.

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" The room fell into a sudden silence. Even Saki sat a little straighter and Ryuichi looked rather confused and disappointed that he didn't get to finish his tale about Kuma-Chan.

"Maiko, you have the floor." Mika said and she sat down. Maiko smiled and turned to face everyone.

"First we need to sort out the basics. Eiri needs a best man and Shuichi need's someone to give him away, since dad can't."

Eiri looked up then, he hadn't really thought about a best man. He looked over at his brother and Tohma, both of whom were now looking at him hopefully. He looked from one to the other. Trying to decide. If he asked Tatsuha to do it, he'd probably forget the rings, get blind drunk and make an awful speech. Tohma would just, well Eiri lived to annoy Tohma and vice versa. His gaze then fell on Suguru who was still glowering at an oblivious Hiro.

Eiri had known Suguru nearly as long as he known Suguru, in fact he known Suguru since he was a baby, and both Tohma and Suguru were like brothers to him. Suguru was the calm (most of the time) , collected one. Smart and organised.

"Suguru," he was perfect.

Suguru's head snapped up and he looked around him wildly.

"Huh?"

"Suguru will be my best man." Eiri said evenly. Trying to make himself heard above the sobs of Tatsuha and Tohma.

"Oh...er...ok," Suguru said blushing slightly, looking rather surprised but pleased.

Shuichi was sitting in silence though. Someone to give him away? Shuichi didn't know, his father or mother couldn't do it. His first thought had been his sister, but he dismissed it quickly, Maiko was better suited to something like maid of honour or a brides maid. He couldn't ask his little sister to give him away.

Then it hit him. The only one for the job was the one who knew his just as well as Eiri and his sister.

"Hiro!" Shuichi sprang across the table and landed next to the guitarist, "will you give me away?" Shuichi eye's were watering, and he turned his puppy look to full blast.

Hiro grinned.

"I'd be glad too." Shuichi let out a whoop of joy and hugged his friend before returning to his seat next to Eiri.

Maiko smiled.

"We'll that was easy. We just need the bridesmaids now."

"Easy, Maiko you're the head bridesmaid," Maiko blushed. "And Noriko and Mika can be the other bridesmaid with Saki our flower girl!" Shuichi proclaimed proudly.

Saki squealed happily and jumped up to hug Shuichi. Noriko gave Shuichi the 'peace' sign, Miko just glared and Maiko smiled brighter than ever. Each in their own way saying, yes, we accept and when do we get the dresses?

The rest of the day was spent discussing what flowers and decorations to use. What colours everything should be etc. Shuichi was currently discussing what paper lanterns he wanted and how many, and what one should have lights and what one's should just be there for decoration.

The girl were trying to decided weather kimonos or dresses would be better. Eiri was sitting with Suguru, Tohma and Tasuha also buzzed around the poor boy, trying to 'help' him with his speech and such, now they had accepted the fact that they weren't going to be best men.

Shuichi sat with Hiro and the girls talking about suits. Saki was happier now, and was practising throwing imaginary flower petals before her. Ryuichi wasn't without anything to do either. He was in charge of getting the band and entertainment. Shuichi had refused Nittle Grasper's invitation to play at his and Eiri's wedding. Shuichi had said he wanted them to enjoy the celebration and that they didn't need to work.

Ryuichi was now alternating between talking to Kumaguro, flipping through an address book and calling various bands on his mobile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After hours of talking, phone calls and decision making everyone had left, and Shuichi and Eiri were left in peace and quiet. The quiet seemed to ring in Shuichi's ears, the house had been so loud and busy a few moments ago the silence seemed odd. Eiri was quite happy for the silence though. He began to massage his temples as if his head was hurting, but Shuichi knew he was only doing this to show how glad he was to get rid of the permanent head ache called Tatsuha and Tohma. The two together were not a good combination for anyone's nerves.

Suguru had left the house twitching slightly, fist clenched after being hounded by Tatsuha and Eiri for the last five hours. They were so eager to 'help' him with his best man duties. Before leaving Suguru had vowed to kill Eiri if he ever got through this. Eiri was surprised by how serious the green haired boy had looked.

Shuichi was curled on the sofa half asleep, his eye were half closed. He seemed to be trying to fight off the sleep but was obviously losing. Eiri smiled and kissed his boyfriend forehead.

"Go to sleep Shuichi." He whispered into the pink haired boys ear. Shuichi just yawn in response. Eiri sat next to his lover and Shuichi moved so his head was in Eiri's lap. He let out another yawn before closing his eyes completely. He was asleep in seconds. Eiri began to play with the silky soft, pink hair while humming a Bad Luck song.

If Shuichi had persisted Eiri would have left him have the wedding on Valentine's day if he wanted. But Eiri could turn into a complete softie too easily, he'd never live it down. And white day was just as good. It seemed perfect in fact.

Even though the ceremony wasn't legal it mattered to them, and to them they would be married. Eiri was planning on finding somewhere where they could get married, he'd heard there were places you could get same-sex marriages, he'd have to look it up. The ceremony they were planning now was so they could have their family and friends around them.

It didn't matter to Shuichi when Eiri pointed out technically they wouldn't legally be married. But Shuichi had smiled and said, to him it didn't matter. He just wanted Eiri to stay with him for ever, and he would be happy. Eiri bent over and kissed his lovers forehead. He really was too cute for his own good.

Reaching behind him Eiri grabbed the blanket that always lay on the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Shuichi. He then leaned back and made himself comfortable. Moments later sleep claimed him. It really had been a long day.

About and hour later Shuichi woke, he was still a bit tired though. He noticed Eiri had wrapped the blanket around him and not over himself. Even though the day wasn't cold, Eiri couldn't be very warm. Shuichi climbed up and sat on Eiri's lap. He then wrapped the blanket over both of them. Resting his head on Eiri's shoulder he went back to sleep. Eiri's arms snaked around his lover in his sleep, pulling him closer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After much head aches, sleepless nights and enough planning to start a war the wedding day had arrived. And Shuichi was panicking so much it was a miracle he'd even goten himself dressed and over to Hiro's apartment to get ready. Shuichi was looking stunning in a white tuxedo. It showed off his slight form perfectly and added years to him so he no longer looked young and cute.

He now looked mature and handsome. Or at least he would do if he wasn't currently tearing about the room looking for his tie. Which if he'd been paying any attention was in Hiro's hand. Hiro was waiting for his friend to stand still long enough to put the tie on since Shuichi was hopeless with things like that.

The whole tuxedo was white, a pure brilliant white, like fresh snow. He was now just a blur or white with a pink top. But even his pink hair even didn't looks so odd any more. It hung around his head in it usual way, there wasn't much to be done with it. Apart from his eyes in was the only colour to be seen on him. The suit really did fit him well.

Finally Hiro managed to grab Shuichi's arm, and Maiko and Mika held onto his shoulders to hold him in place while Hiro tied the bow tie.

Noriko was helping her daughter into her flower girl kimono. The kimono was nearly a pale white as Shuichis suit, but a beautifull desinge of a sakura tree covered most of it, as if it were standing in front of a white sky. The branches and petals covered the kimono, it seemed as if the designer had made it too look as if one was looking up, into the canopy of the tree, a few pale pink petals also fell around the kimono, and many pale pink blossoms decorated the pale golden brown branches. The obi was white and a few pale pink petals were splashed over it artistically, the bow on the back had been tied in the 'butterfly style.' The sleeves were long and wide like they traditionally were. The basket with the flower petals in was a simple woven basket, the petals weren't real, instead they were made from a silk like material and not only felt real, but had the advantage of not wilting. Saki's hair was piled on top of her head and held by a clip with a highly decorated and delicate looked sakura design.

Maiko was also wearing a kimono. A pale golden kimono decorated with pastel flowers and a silver obi. The sleeves too were long and wide like the ones on Saki's Kimono. Maikos hair was also piled on her head and held with a clip. This clip wasn't decorated with blossoms like Saki but had a much more complicated design, the thin silver wires wove in on out of each other, there were also a few charms dangling here and there on it. It was intricate and beautiful and had nearly cost as much as the kimono.

Noriko and Mika wore identical kimonos, except for the side on which the pattern was. These were plainer and the sleeves still came down to their wrist, but were shorter and not as wide as that of Saki's and Maiko's kimonos.

(Women who are married wear kimonos which are plainer and not so decorated. The sleeves are not so wide and the wideness is smaller, gah hard to explain, but the trail of the sleeve is much smaller, it look more or less like a normal long sleeve, although it still slightly wide. Understand? These kimonos are called Tomesode, look it up)

Both women's kimonos were silvery in colour, with the intricate swirl patterns starting at the bottom and snaking up one side. The pattern snaked up the left side of Mika's (Mika's left) kimono and the right (Noriko's right) side of Noriko's. The pattern was also in silver and was extremely pale, so as it was almost invisible, but the silver thread caught the light just right which made it glimmer. The obi's were both white. And both women's hair was tied up like Maiko's and Saki's. The clips in the women's hair were also identical. The clips were also much plainer made from silver and the same sort of patters as the one on their kimonos, but with no charms on them. Even though they're kimonos were much plainer than Saki's and Maiko's they were still very beautiful in their simplicity.

Saki would be walking down the aisle first, scattering the pale petals before here. Next would come Shuichi and Hiro, who would be giving Shuichi 'away; to Eiri. Next Maiko would come carrying a bouquet of pale golden flowers tied with a gold ribbon. Then Noriko and Mika would walk behind her, side by side. Mika on the left (readers left), Noriko on the right (reads right, imagine your standing behind them. So their swirl patterns on the kimono will be on the outside as they walk down the aisle, facing the rows of chairs, get it?), they would be carrying bouquets of pale white flowers, tied with silver ribbon. Each bouquet also had a light scattering of baby's breath in them, so it looked as if a few flakes of snow had landed on them. Hiro also wore a kimono, a dark brown, almost black one, it was quite a simple kimono but very smart. Hiro's long hair was tied back in a braid, this all looked rather odd to Shuichi who rarely saw his friend tie his long dark hair back in a ponytail let alone a neat braid.

It seemed as if Shuichi and Eiri were the only ones, out of the people who would be standing at the alter. wearing suits. Except for the 'priest' that is. But Shuichi had wanted it like that. And no one could refuse Shuichi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mean while Eiri was shaking with nerves, the fact that the company he had included Tatsuha and Tohma didn't help. He loved them dearly but his nerves were already fried and they really weren't helping. He was glad for Suguru, the only one who seemed calm and able to control the two hyperactive men who were older than him.

Suguru was also wearing a kimono. A dark green one, with a slightly paler green butterflies up one side of the kimono. And a dark green obi that was a shade of green in between the dark green of the kimono and the slightly lighter green of the butterflies. Infact everything about him was green. But it was calming to Eiri's frazzled nerves. Tatsuha wore a black kimono while Tatsuha wore a dark drown suit with a white shirt. Eiri's suit was entirely black, even his shirt was black. His golden hair seemed to shine more than ever and was slightly messier than normal because he constantly ran his hand through it nervously. But Tohma stood behind him, hair brush at the ready, and whenever Eiri's hair became too messy he would brush it into a more presentable style.

Tatsuha was there just to be annoying. Currently 'helping' Eiri with his tie. Eiri was normally quite capable to tie a tie himself but his hands were shaking too much.

"What if he doesn't turn up? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he get into an accident one the way? What if there's a fire at the ceremony? What if..."

Eiri had been doing this for the last hour, pacing the room talking endlessly, then sitting down to mutter under his breath, imagining the worst. Eiri really was a wreak of nerves and Shuichi wasn't doing much better either.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Infact he was doing a lot worst. He was currently sitting on the floor crying. Saki sat in front of him, gently patting his shoulder, Hiro stood behind her try to talk to Shuichi and the three brides maids hovered behind the distressed boy.

"There there, Shu-chan, please calm down. This is meant to be the best day of your life."

"H..h...He dosen't...w..w..want..t..t..too marry meeeee. I...d...d.don't ...d...d...deserve him...a...any waaay!" Shuich the dissolved in a fresh wave of tears and was incapable of speech. The others hovered around him helpless. Maiko then stood and look determined, she ushered everyone out of the room, give Saki a death glare as the girl kicked up a fuss when as she threw he out of the room. She shut the door, draped a towel over her shoulder and sat next to he weeping brother. The others stood outside the door listening.

Maiko didn't speak. She wrapped her arms around her brother and guided his head to the towel, where he cried into the fluffy material. She gently rubbed his back and waited for the tears to stop.

"I don't deserve this. Him. It's all a dream, it has to be. Or a joke. This can't be real."

"We'll it is real and you damn well better get use to it or you'll lose it all."

Shuichi sniffed but gave no reply.

"I know you've had a tough time Shu-chan, but please don't start pushing people away again because your afraid. I know this is a big step. And i know you're not afraid of this wedding not going a head. You're afraid to want it too much. That's what's worrying you. Now Shu-chan, you need to stop these tears, red eye real don't suite the bride."

Shuichi sniffed again before speaking.

"It...it can't be real. How can't i be this happy." Maiko sighed angrily, and to her brother surprise slapped his cheek, hard. Shuichi flinched as his skin began to tingle and sting.

"Did that feel like a dream?" She asked sternly. Shuichi shook his head.

"Good now hurry up and snap back to reality because this wedding is happening weather you like it or not, if i have to drag you there myself i will." She stood and got a damp cloth, she dabbed his cheek with it to rid him of the stinging sensation. His cheek was now slightly red, but it would stay for long. It was already starting to return to it normal colour.

After tending to her brother Maiko stood and opened the door, letting the eavesdroppers spill into the room. All looking rather guilty. Saki's face was pinker than her kimono. But Maiko just smiled.

"He's ok now," everyone sighed in relief. Shuichi smiled a little shyly, like a little kid caught doing something silly.

"Are you ready then?" Hiro said, extending a hand to Shuichi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eiri sat in the car fidgeting. First he tugged at his jacket sleeves and then checking the buttons. He then started to untie and retie his tie countless time. Suguru was reaching the end of his tether. It was like sitting with a toddler.

Suguru and Eiri were the only one's in the car. Tatsuha and Tohma had left a few moments ago in another car.

"God damn it stop fidgeting or i'll cut you're damn fingers off!" The green haired boy had finally lost it. Eiri didn't bite back or say anything. He just hug his head and sat perfectly still, looking rather pale and sick.

"It's ok to be scared or worried you know. But it's not attractive to puke over the 'bride' as you make your vows. So try to relax a bit ok."

Eiri gulped and clenched his fist. But his breathing seemed a little calmer. Suguru sighed. He was sure no matter how bad Eiri was, Shuichi was probably worst.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shuichi was in much the same state as Eiri. Totally silent and as white as his suit. Maiko sat on one side of him, holding his hand tightly. Hiro sat on the other side his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. The car moved along at a steady pace, but Shuichi felt as if were hurtling at on hundred miles per hour and about to go off a cliff.

In the car behind them, Noriko was scolding Saki for playing with the basket of flower petals on her lap. She would take a fistful of the silky petals, then drop them back into the basket. Mika sat in silence not saying anything. Just as she had become attacked to Maiko she'd also become attached to Shuichi. So she was not only worried sic for her brother, but also the pink haired idiot she'd come to love and care about. She knew that they would both be fine. Their marriages were one of thoughts rear ones that yoou knew were just going to last. Just by looking at them. But still, she couldn't help but worry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The garden had been decorated beautifully. Hundreds of paper lanterns hung from every tree and shrub. There were many twinkling fairy lights scatter around. The 'alter' was under an arch. Made from a woven, swirl pattern. It had a faintly celtic feel about it. Tatusha had been given the job or 'priest'. So Tatsuha stood under the arch and behind the white alter. On each side of the arch stood a tall, fully in bloom sakura tree. On the white alter were many kanji symbols in black. They had no really mean just words like 'happiness' and 'eternity'. Eiri stood in front of the alter, Suguru as his side.

"You got the ring right? You haven lost them? They haven't been stolen? Right?"

"Their right here, now calm down!" Suguru said sternly.

Everyone was already seated and white garden chairs set out in rows. An aisle ran down the middle of them. The chairs were surrounded by whit fabric, tied in huge bows. At the end of each row, on either side of the aisle was a little sakura tree, about eight feet tall. So walking down the aisle was like walking through archways of sakura blossoms.

Everyone was talking excitedly and the place was full. Friends family and co-workers were crammed into the garden. It was March so still a bit cold, but there were portable heaters set outside, around the assembled crowd and around the marque where the dinner and dance would be held.

The cool air blew lightly through the garden, stirring the trees and people hair. It too seemed excited about the wedding.

Eiri was looking less pale and sick, he seemed quite normal now, and Suguru knew he was nervous. Shuichi was due any second. People fidgeted in anticipation as the first notes of the koto floated across the air. The music was beautiful and soothing. Everyone stood. Soon a little figure started to walk down the aisle. Scattering the flower petals in front of her. She walked at a slow deliberate pace as she'd been practising.

After the last of the petal were gone the girl stepped to the side, facing opposite Eiri and smiled.

Then he came, looking slightly pale bt grinning from ear to ear. His white suit and skin seemed to glow, as if woven from a pure brilliant light.

"Shuichi shiny," whispered Ryichi proudly. Shuichi was standing next to Hiro, arms linked. He seemed to be holding tightly to Hiro, as if to assure himself everything was real and to stead his nerves.

Murmured comment followed Shuichi down the aisle. Everyone saying how beautifull he and the brides maids looks and sighing every now and then in a happy way.

He walked down the aisle side by side with his best friend, at the same slow pace. The koto music still floating softly around them. Behind the pair walked Maiko, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers, and Behind Maiko stood Naoriko and Mika. Wearing matching kimonos and holding matching bouquets of flowers. All were smiling. The faint sunlight lit them up, making the kimonos the women wore look as if they had been woven from precious material like gold and silver.

The moment the Eiri's eye met Shuichi's both instantly felt more at ease and confident. Shuichi seemed to stand straighter, prouder and Eiri was positively beaming. All trace of pale nervousness gone from both of them.

Eiri watched as Shuichi passed sakura tree after sakura tree. Slowly getting closer. A few petals fell now and then, one landed on his head but he made no move to brush it away.

Shuichi looked like an angel to Eiri. Glowing pure white, the pale petal dancing around him, his smile so beautiful it seemed to warm everything. Everything paled compared to him because nothing could match his beauty.

Shuichi finally reached where Eiri stood and stood right by his side. Hiro smiled at Eiri and let go of Shuichi's arm, he then stood by Saki. Maiko, Mika and then Noriko followed, standing in a line with Saki standing in front of them holding her basket tightly and trying to stand still.

Suguru reached inside his kimono and drew out a white heart shaped jewellery box. It looked to be made of silk. He held it in his palm carefully and stood perfectly still.

The music stopped, Shuichi and Eiri faced eachother with the alter right in front of them. Everyone sat, in one swift, rustle of many clothes movement. Everything was silent.

(Do i really have to make up vows? ...(angry glare from readers, author whimpers) ok...don't expect them to be good mind.)

"Thank you all for coming today," Tatsuha's voice carried across the still air, so even the people in the back could hear him clearly.

"We are gather here today (so cliché, need to puke) to witness the joining of two souls (sounds so perverted), even though this wedding cannot be recognised by law, the love of these two people standing before me is so strong they don't need it. Their love will be one to last, one to hold them together (sap), a love stronger than any legal contract. A love that will last forever." (sapsapsap!)

Shuichi and Eiri were smiling again, they only had eyes for eachother. Tatsuha's voice was like a faint buzzing to them.

"Uesugi Eiri, do you take this man. To have and to hold, to love, to cherish to protect. Do you promise to be true to him and always hold him dear. To you promise always to be at his side no matter what. Do you promise to stay with him for eternity?"

"I do," Eiri whispered. Shuichi now had tears in the corners of his eyes, but was still smiling.

"Shindou Shuichi, do you take this man. To have and to hold, to love, to cherish to protect. Do you promise to be true to him and always hold him dear. To you promise always to be at his side no matter what. Do you promise to stay with him for eternity?"

"I do," he smiled.

Suguru opened the bow that held two gold bands and Eiri took the smaller one.

"Zutto...forever..." And he slipped it onto Shuichi's finger, resting roght above the little engagement right. Shuichi then took the other ring. He took Eiri's hand in his gently.

"Zutto...forever..." And he slipped the ring onto the blonde's finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. May you be joined together for eternity." Shuichi couldn't hold back anymore. He flew into Eiri's arms wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him. His tears falling swiftly down his cheeks, making for one salty kiss. But Eiri didn't mind at all. He tightened his grip on Shuichi and kissed him as hard as he could. Putting his whole heart into the kiss.

Everyone was cheering. Maiko, Noriko, and Mika threw their bouquets in the air and caught them. All three women cheering and whooping. Saki was throwing her little basket in the air and jumping on the spot laughing. Suguru had a calm happy smile on his face, but he too was clapping. Hiro just couldn't stop yelling and clapping.

The noise everyone was making was enough to shake the earth, but Eiri and Shuichi didn't hear any of it. Shuichi pulled away slightly so he could look into the golden eye's.

"You're stuck with me forever now. For all eternity." He whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Eiri replied softly and kissed Shuichi gently once more.

(The end...(duks out the way of random sharps objects)...kidding, kidding)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When everyone had been fed it was time to cut the cake. Shuichi and Eiri stood from their table and walked to the centre of the room, where the tall cake now stood. They were holding hand tightly and Shuichi walked so close to Eiri their shoulders brushed.

The took the knife Shuichi holding if first, then Eiri's hand wrapped over Shuichi's, both holding the knife firmly. And to much applause and flashing of cameras the cake was cut. Shuichi came over quite giggly as Eiri tried to feed him the cake and got cake crumbs everywhere, but Eiri just calmly brushed them away.

Next the speeches. This was the part Suguru and Maiko had been dreading. Maiko had chosen to go first. She stood.

"Well, there's not much to say except thank you Eiri," she bowed deeply, "you have done so much for my brother, and helped him. Without you, i don't know if he'd still be with us. You have given his happiness back. You make him smile. And...i love his smile. Thank you Eiri. I know you will take care of him." The speech was short but it was all that was needed. Everyone rose their classes in a toast. As Maiko sat, Suguru stood.

"These two, are so lucky they found eachother. Theirs is a rare love. A love you just know will last no matter what. Eiri, Shuichi you are both very lucky. Treasure eachother always and let nothing push you apart." Another toast. Eiri smiled. Suguru knew Eiri wasn't one to listen to long speeches, and like Maiko's it had been short and to the point. When Suguru had sat Shuichi and Eiri stood for the San San Ku Do.

Three flat cups sat in a line in front of them, each filled with sake. The cups ranged from size, smallest to largest.

Eiri took the smaller cup first and took three sips. When Eiri had finished, Shuichi took the cup from the blondes hand's and took three sips too. Setting that cup aside Eiri now held the medium sized cup, and took three sips from that. Shuichi also took three sips when Eiri had finished. Next was the last, and largest cup. They each too their three sips. The moment the larger cup had been set down, every single person raised their glass of Sake, the children had been given small amounts of sake diluted with lemonade. A toast. Signifying the union of two people, and two families.

(This is a real tradition. Look it up if you wanna)

The dance was beautiful. Ryuichi had picked the perfect band. They could play any song anyone requested, from any genre of music, so everyone was happy. But first it was Shuichi's and Eiri's dance. The opening dance.

The two swayed together to the slow music, holding eachother closely. Shuichi's head rested on Eiri's shoulder, and Eiri held him tightly, protectively. Soon other people walked onto the dance floor. Noriko dance with her daughter. Her husband sat at the side watching them both. Mika dance with Tohma, the two of them in one of their rare tender moments, when both were smiling and holding eachother tightly. Hiro was dancing with Suguru. The younger boy blushed furiously but Hiro just laughed. Mika danced with Ryuichi much to the annoyance of Tatsuha, after the first dance though Ryuichi apologised to Maiko and went to dance with his easily jealous boyfriend for the rest of the night.

(So sue me, i love RyuxTat...on second thoughts don't because all i have it this old lolly and some lint.)

The fairy light were one now, it was getting darker so they were more noticeable. The lanterns glowed in the night too. Everything was just perfect. Everyone dance well into the night. Occasionally Eiri and Shuichi would dance with their friends and family, but they were soon quickly back in eachothers arms. Holding eachother as if they never wanted to let go.

When it was time to leave Shuichi didn't want to go. He hugged as many people as he could reached. Maiko hugged him no fewer than ten times. Eiri was also having problem with overly emotional relatives. Mika was crying, holding him tightly and he couldn't make out a word of what she said, Tohma was trying to prize his overly emotional wife off the tall blond. Tatsuha was being annoying and loud. Ryuichi buzzed around both of them happily. Eiri felt like he was suffocating and held Shuichi's hand tightly.

"Here Suichi, the last thing to do it throw the bouqet," Maiko handed her brother the three bouquets she, Mika and Noriko had been carrying. Now tied together with a big white ribbon. Shuichi nodded and took the flowers. Instantly, as if they could smell it, every woman there, even the married ones gathered in a crowd in front of Shuichi, effectively pushing all of Eiri and Shuichis family and friends away.

Shuichi took a few steps backwards and then stooped. He turned around so his back was to the crowd. Then lifting the flowers above his head like a grand prize, he swung his arms and threw the flowers with all his might. Many hand shot in the air but it evaded their grasp and instead landed on the head of a very shocked boy all in green. The flowers gently rolled of his head and into his hands.

Suguru just blushed hard and tried to ignore the angry glares of some of the women. Hiro was laughing so hard he could hardly stand, he was leaning on the poor boy, causing him to blush even more. Surugu bought the bouquet close to his face and breathed in the smell of all the different flowers. He smiled gently. Then seemed to decide on something. He swiftly turned his head to the side and kissed Hiro lightly on the lips.

Even though Hiro and Suguru had been together for a few years Suguru wasn't one to display his emotions easily, and especially not in public. (So now you know who Hiro ends up with in the end of CAtN) Hiro had stopped laughing and looked at his boyfriend a little dumbfounded before smiling. He grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him close, causing the shocked green haired one to let out a surprise yell. Hiro then kissed his hard and Suguru didn't mind at all that everyone was watching.

By now Eiri and Shuichi had used the distraction to their advantage and had slipped away unnoticed. They now both sat in Eiri's car. Eiri driving and Shuichi in the front seat. Their suitcases were in the boot and they were all backed ready for the honeymoon. Eiri was driving with one hand, so he could wrap his other around his lover. Shuichi was dozing off, eye half closed.

"Love you." The pink haired singer whispered softly. Eiri smiled and kissed his temple.

"Love you too."

Shuichi was asleep by the time they got to the airport. Eiri hate to wake him but he couldn't carry the suitcases and Shuichi. It was late noon, so it was steadily getting darker. Their plane wasn't leaving for four hours, but they had to be here early for check-in.

They sat side by side in the waiting area. Shuichi had gone back to sleep and was currently using his favourite pillow, aka Eiri to snuggle up to. The gold bands on their fingers shone in the bright artificial light. A small symbol, that they would always be together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SAAAAAAAAAAP! The fluffyness make me wanna scream. I haven't written anything like this for ages, my head hurts. I hope you like this. The next part will have a lemon. Yes, we will be having a honeymoon lemon. So the rating will go up for the honeymoon part. Don't expect anything brilliant though. I have never written a lemon in my life.

I apologise for any mistakes in this, i plan on re-writting it some day. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, and tell me where you think they should go on their honeymoon. I have a few ideas but i can't decide.

REVIEW! (puppy eyes)

Look out for the next one, part three, the honeymoon.


End file.
